


Buns

by felandaris



Series: Ever After [14]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Arse, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kink, Massage, Sexual Tension, bum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felandaris/pseuds/felandaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Cullen arse appreciation ficlet!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buns

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the fabulous [Facebook Cullenites](https://www.facebook.com/groups/Cullenites/)

The persistent drum of the pouring rain is echoing off the closed windows of the Inquisitor’s quarters. A rather gloomy sky is bathing the room in half-darkness with only the occasional burst of lightning brightening it up for a split second.

 

 

Trevelyan and Cullen don’t mind. They are on the bed, both of them naked. Straddling his thighs, the sheets rustle as she shuffles towards his knees, sliding her slick palms down his back, thumbs pressing down on either side of his spine. He groans softly.

 

 

His troop exercise was cancelled so the two of them get to enjoy a welcome afternoon break together. The scented oil is tingling pleasantly as she rubs it in just above his tailbone. Its relaxing notes of sandalwood and orange are filling the room as she has spent the last half hour rubbing and kneading it into his shoulders, arms and back.

 

 

And now her favourite part is coming up.

 

 

Sliding backwards just a little further, she lets her hands roam to where his light tan gives way to elegant porcelain skin.

 

 

Sighing in awe at the sight of her most beloved part of Cullen’s body, she takes a moment to appreciate his arse in all its taut, masculine glory.

 

 

She runs just the tips of her fingers along the curve of the full cheeks, not quite round and not entirely oval, but delicious all the same. They are almost too perfectly shaped, smooth and tempting, like a pair of Fereldan sweet rolls.

 

 

There is barely an ounce of fat on them either. Horseback riding and a lifetime of military training have ensured his buttocks are all muscle- lean, firm and strong.

 

 

Before the oil comes on she wants to savour his skin’s natural smell. She runs her nose down his right cheek, inhaling, and obviously tickling him as he flinches.

 

 

Continuing her massage, she cups either side of the delightful derriere, working the pads of her thumbs into his glutes and drawing tight, hard circles. He sighs, and she feels him relax further into the mattress. The skin is flawlessly smooth; only his upper thighs are covered in a soft layer of fine hair that is a darker shade of gold.

 

 

When she is satisfied to have worked the tension out of his muscles, she grabs a healthy buttock in each hand, spreading her fingers to cover their silken expanse. First she squeezes them together, then pulls them apart, exposing the darker patch of skin in the very centre.

 

 

Cullen snorts at her silliness, but from the sound she knows he’s smiling. He flexes, leaving his buttocks rock-hard and almost perfectly round. She manages not to squeal, but if she was eager before she certainly cannot help herself now.

 

 

When he relaxes, she brings down her palm on his right cheek, hard, and delights in both the sharp smack and Cullen’s surprised wince. She leans back to admire the pink imprint of her fingers, but it’s not enough.

 

 

Without warning, she leans in to bite just left of his cleft, digging her teeth in deeply enough to leave a reddish impression. This time his head and feet lift off the bed, and he cries out.

 

 

“Shhh,” she mumbles then licks the sore spot. Turning back to the other side, she brings her lips down a short distance from the bite mark and begins to suck, thoroughly. He gasps.

 

 

When she is done, she squeezes both cheeks together again, and her eyes light up. The two red blotches just about form a heart shape. She has marked him as her own, her most prized possession. And he will know for a few days yet.

 

 

Amusement outweighs annoyance in his voice when he asks, “So, are you done playing with my backside?”

 

 

Trevelyan grins to herself. She shuffles back up, making sure to tilt her pelvis a little so that he can feel her wetness on his skin.

 

 

When she responds, she whispers right into his ear, fully aware of how the stroke of her hot breath makes his cock twitch.

 

 

“Not quite.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> [Find me (and the boys) on Tumblr!](https://http://cullenstairshenanigans.t%20Tumblr.com) ʘ‿ʘ


End file.
